Home Run Bat 6U89U54
by Arauru
Summary: Home Run Bat only wants to feel loved, yet the one its looking out for doesn't look back for it. HomerunbatxSandbag,with just a tiny bit of humour. Just a bit.
1. Chapter 1

Even before the super smash melee tournament had been made , home run bat had always been a very sad home run bat. The other home run bats didn't like it very much , just because he was different from all of them. He had a red handle , while the others did not have any color to them. This little home run bat was Ness' favourite home run bat, because he said it was lucky and it was the very first home run bat he used.

The psychic boy would usually cuddle the home run bat during the night , because he loved it so. He would tell stories to the home run bat , and even though the home run bat did not have ears , it could still listen to the tales of the boy.

He learned that , one day , more people would be coming to the mansion , and a new tournament would be made. Link , who had apparently won the last won in the finals with Mario , was very confident , yet nervous at the same time. Who knew what was coming next?

Any way , back to the home run bat. It lay there...Very still. In the storage cupboard.

It watched as the bobombs stared at each other with quite dangerous looks..

How the beam swords were flashing...

And the other home run bats were hitting on each other.

Our particular little home run bat was very sad , somehow , for he had no feelings. Apart from in this tale. So bla.

It fell over , onto the dusty floor. It would have choked but it did not have a mouth to open. It would have gotten up again but it had no hands..

So it lay there.

For a very long time.

The mansion doors were locked until the following tournament year.

It sighed.

--

Home run bat was still on the floor by the time next January came around.

It had completely missed christmas in the corner with the rest of his little buddies , discluding the other home run bats. It got on well with beam sword #54 , and motion sensor bomb #6. They were counted as his 'buddies'.

Yes.

One day one of the new contestants came along the corridor with a duster. She came by the name of Peach , and she was cleaning up. The mansion looked very old with all the dirt ' like precious antiques. The smashers were no longer puppets ; they were 'freed'.

Or so they thought.

Home run bat listened as the cupboard door creaked open , and Peach tutted , annoyed. That door would most definitely need oiled , I do say!

Home run bat tried to get up again , but it fell.

"Oooh!" Said the now excited Peach. "It's a baseball bat! Wee! Let's go play in the garden , Pikachu!" The little mouse pokemon that somehow showed up by her feet made a pleased looked , and Peach carefully picked up the old home run bat and threw away the duster.

--

When she reached the garden , after bringing along a neat new bobomb to use as a ball , she was rather satisfied.

But stupid.

She set up a pitch , with the help of some of the onlooking smashers , some new , some old. Some eyeing the bobomb curiously , some laughing at Peach's future misfortune.

When the pitch was complete , she was ready to play. Hissing to a few smashers and forcing them to play baseball with her , she grinned heartily and threw the bobomb at Luigi , who gulped and held the home run bat for dear life.

He was going to DIE!

As it came nearer and nearer , his face got whiter and whiter , and eventually , he threw the home run bat towards the bobomb and ran off screaming like a baby.

Peach raised an eyebrow.

"Bgbgghg!" screamed the home run bat in home run bat language.

"Ka-BOOM!" replied the bobomb , before kabooming.

"Ka-BOOM? Noooo!" Cried Roy , who then sobbed on Marth's shoulder.

"Olol zomg boomboom!11one! Fizzy coke!" laughed Crazy Hand. Everyone stared at him.

But the home run bat was not laughing. It lay on the ground , trying it's best to shake in fear , as it was in peices! It really did go boom! Home run Bat feared it would be thrown in the bin..

Or worse..

RECYCLED!

But suddenly , it's rescuer came to it's ..Uh , rescue!

Ness stared at the completely destroyed pitch , his eyes wide in fear as he stepped a little closer , putting his suit case on the ground because it was quite heavy with his books in it.

Scanning the crowd , he asked ,

"What happened?"

Receiving no answer , he then looked at the pitch again closely , until a very familiar object came into view.

"HOME RUN BAT #6U89U54!"


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Ness' room hit against the wall as he used his foot to kick it open , his arms busy occupied in holding his beloved Home Run Bat. Eyes shifting around nervously , he hurried to the center of his room where he kept his worktop , the table lamp laying on it shining brightly and blinding.

Laying Home Run Bat on the table Ness frantically began seraching his red clad room for something , while the bat watched in silence.

It wanted to cry.

But it couldn't cry.

Cause it's a bat.

Ness dived under his bed for the thing he was looking for ; home run bat was beginning to get curious. What was the kid looking for any way? Although he was broken, the frantic kid wasn't paying attention to him any more. Maybe he was getting out a new bat , that was much better that his batness since it wasn't broken and dirty and hadn't been touched by Peach.

Or maybe it was a heart container! It would heal up Ness in an instant and save himself from his sadness due to the loss of his beloved (cough) broken home run bat.

A beam sword to chop up the bat so it could fit into the recycling bag! Home run Bat #6U89U54 hoped this wasn't the case.

It was thinking of more and more reasons why Ness had turned his back to him. He was now digging through heaps and heaps of laundry that he'd thrown all over the floor from his drawers and wardrobe.It could tell Ness was getting frustrated. Where was the thing that he was looking for!

Ness stopped in his tracks and thought dumbly for a minute or two, staring at the bat while he did so, before snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeh! I'm psychic!" Bat rolled his carved in eyes. Or tried to, while Ness rubbed his temples, making a thinking sound. "Where did I put you now...?" Bat watched. And watched.

* * *

2 hours had passed.

* * *

Ness finally shot up from the ground , since gravity had defied him a long time ago. He had pins and needles in his leg , so he fell back down. Bat woke up and watched once again.

* * *

10 minutes later.

* * *

Ness eventually crawled over to the table and opened one of the drawers, holding his leg with his spare hand. 

"I remember.."

Bat sighed,it's curiousity once again coming back to him. What Ness had pulled out of the drawer surprisedit's to the limit!

"Duct Tape!" Ness annnounced. Home run bat was happy again! It could finally get Ness to shut up!And never talk again! Yey!

But sighed again when Ness smiled cheerfully and stood up. "I'm going to tape you back together , #6U89U54! And then..you like , wont be broken. And stuff." The boy then began to pull at the duct tape and wrapped a whole layer around the top half and the bottom half of Home Run Bat. It felt sticky. As he wrapped more and more and more around the bat, Ness was sure that he would never have to worry about it breaking again.

He threw the finished duct tape to the floor and clapped at the Masterpeice.

Home Run Bat was a black mummy.

* * *

15 minutes later..

* * *

"I'm going to try you out in the stadium!" Smiled Ness. Home run Bat gulped as the boy carriedit in his pocket towards the massive stadium, full of training rooms and warp panels to the Stages. Home Run Bat, however, had never gotten a chance to go to the Home Run Bat section (As it liked to call it), since it had been newly built. It was happy to see that Ness was going in that direction too! 

But turned and walked into the training section instead.

"Turn around , you plank!" hissed Home Run Bat. A fake Link was the emeny (..Enemy? Emine? v iofdj!). Although Ness was too dumb to notice. He pushed the button for the door to open and stepped inside.

"Anyone here?" Wondered aloud Ness. He scanned the warp panel room. Then looked at the ceiling incase Spider Man was hiding. But he wasn't, so it didn't matter. Ness was heading straight towards the Green Greens warp panel when suddenly he was nudged to the side by a rather muscular elbow.

He flew out the door as Captain Falcon folded his arms and frowned.

"MINE!" screeched said man.

"NO, MINE!" shouted Ness as a reply. Home run Bat eyed the strong fighter in the room.

"HIS!" Captain Falcon dived on Ness.

* * *

As if the minutes weren't passing..

* * *

Ness walked away from the training section with a lot of bruises and lumps on his large head. "He wont even share..As if he's going in all the warp panels at once!" Home run Bat nodded. "So..I guess we'll go in here. I haven't visited here yet." 

Home Run Bat #6U89U54 was happy to know that Ness had decided upon the Home Run Bat Section.


End file.
